galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅲ
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅲ is an episode of the TV series, Galactica 1980. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Stockwell believes that if the rocket test fails the Nazis might be inclined to divert their remaining supplies elsewhere. He takes charge of the operation and leads Dillon into the woods as Jamie and Troy use nuclear fields to enter the blockhouse containing Xavier, where they unsuccessfully attempt to persuade him into returning to the future. Dillon knocks out Stockwell, takes aim, and blows Xavier's rocket out of the sky. The Germans promptly order his execution, but the two guards assigned the task happen to be Jamie and Troy incognito. Later that night, Troy and Dillon employ their Turbines—motorcycles equipped with a "backup system" allowing flight capability—to distract a troop of SS Guards loading Stockwell's contact and a group of Jews (including the young girl) onto another train. Aiding their escape, Jamie tells Stockwell to lead the escapees towards the sea, promising them the soldiers will be distracted by the fact that it is now June 6: D-Day. Unfortunately, Xavier too escapes as he is being loaded into a Viper by activating his own nuclear field. Unable to track Xavier further, the trio returns to 1980. Stopping at a diner, Jamie notices the headline to a local paper, The Daily News: "Scientist Kidnapped". The article features prominent photographs of the trio. Troy and Dillon decide to return to their ships and part company with Jamie. They then have to ditch the police. The military have surrounded the Vipers as a result of Willie using them to harass his enemies. Willie gives the location of the compound holding their Vipers and reveals that a third Viper is also being stored there. Elsewhere in Los Angeles, Xavier observes a televised interview between Mr. Brooks (who refers to the warriors as "terrorists") and Doctor Mortinson at the United Broadcasting Company Studios, in which the doctor openly expresses his willingness to hear again from his captors. When a vendor tells Xavier that the best way to cross town is by taxi, Xavier hails a cab but unknowingly climbs into a police car. The cops decide to give him a ride, but they lose Xavier after he confronts the doctor and then activates his nuclear field. Xavier sneaks into the doctor's car and visits Mortinson's house. Examining a history book, Xavier notes many historical events—including Gettysburg and Waterloo—when a person with foreknowledge could have substantially changed the future. He attempts to entice the doctor into another expedition but is foiled by Jamie, who has returned to Mr. Brooks under accusations her defense of Troy and Dillon is a manifestation of Stockholm syndrome. After Troy and Dillon call Jamie at Brooks' office to warn her about Xavier, Brooks gets Jamie in touch with Mortinson and warns him about his guest before Xavier disconnects the phone. Xavier abandons his plan of using the doctor as an accomplice. Jamie then leaves Brooks to find Troy and Dillon downstairs. They reason Xavier will now attempt to steal his ship and move again into the past. Troy and Dillon fail to stop him. Xavier is now in 18th Century America. Fearing the consequences of his further tampering, Adama extends an invitation to Jamie to join their quest to capture the rogue scientist. Jamie agrees but subsequent episodes do not follow up on this. Production Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy (Boxey) * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * Richard Lynch as Commander Xavier * Robbie Rist as Doctor Zee Guest Stars * Robert Reed as Dr, Donald Mortinson * Christopher Stone as Major Stockwell * Albert Paulsen as General Yodel * Louis Turenne as Colonel Werner * Michael Strong as Resistance Leader/The Old Man * Fred Holliday as Mr. Brooks * Herbert Jefferson Jr. as Colonel Boomer Co-Starring * Ted Gehring as Sheriff * Hank Brandt as Colonel * James R. Parkes as Father * Adam Starr as Willie * Curt Lowens as German Commander * Duncan McKenzie as 3rd Guard * Jonathan Williams as 2nd Guard * Paul Brown as 4th Guard * Ray Duke as Newspaper Boy * Doug Hale as Air Force Major * Billy Jacoby as Tucker * Missy Francis as Little Girl Errors * Once again Adam Starr is credited as "Boy" despite being credited as "Willie" in Part One. *The early part of the episode is set in June 1944 and supposedly shows the first V-2 rocket test. The first successful V-2 test launch was actually in June 1942. **This could be the test of a V2 improved with Colonial technology by Xavier. *Our heroes rescue a little girl from the Nazi train. We know she is Jewish from the huge yellow star on her coat. This was a sign for the Germans to know who to arrest. It is a bright yellow star, and easy to see. Yet somehow they manage to march the girl through a German city without anyone stopping them before they reach the headquarters of the underground. **It is late at night, and the group is walking among the shadows, keeping the yellow star hidden from view. *Assuming that Xavier would have succeeded in his mission had Troy, Dillon and Jamie not gone back and interfered, present Earth should have changed the moment he went back in time. While this may or may not have affected those aboard Galactica, who were not part of Earth's history, Jamie certainly should have been affected and either shouldn't even existed or would not be the same person. **Even if Xavier had succeeded, it would have been too little too late, as the V weapon program was part of the Nazi's last ditch effort to prevent the collapse of the Third Reich, and Xavier's amendments would be difficult – if not impossible – to duplicate with the technology of the time. *Since the uniforms of Troy, Dillon, and Jamie turned white as a side effect of time travel, it isn't really clear why another trip through time would change them back to normal color. **They were travelling the other way the second time. *Although Troy, Dillon, and Jamie set out to keep Xavier from changing history, they themselves clearly altered history themselves by helping a number of Jews escape from the Nazis. **Perhaps something happened in the original timeline to allow the Jews to escape - possibly the departure of the guards to reinforce the defenders on the invasion beaches. Sources Category:Galactica 1980 episodes